Sinnlos?
by LuckyShadow
Summary: HPDM Slash. Ist Weihnachten nicht das Fest der Liebe, das man mit all den Freunden und Verwandten verbringt und an dem man einfach nur glücklich ist? Für Harry ist es diesmal nicht der Fall...


Hallo Leutz! Frohe Weihnachten alle zusammen! Ich hab noch ein kleines Gescenk für euch. Ich hoffe, meine kleine Christmas-Short-Story gefällt euch. Wär schön, wenn ihr mir anschließend ein nettes, kleines Review schreibtn, damit ich sehe, wie ihr hierüber denkt. Für die Überschrift ist mir leider nichts Besseres eingefallen, aber das hält euch jetzt sicherlich auch nicht mehr vom Lesen ab, nicht wahr? g Also, viel Spaß und habt noch schöne Weihnachtsfeiertage!

-----

Sinnlos?

Eine einzelne weiße Kerze, nahe der dunklen Eichentür an der Wand angebracht, erhellte die nähere Umgebung. Ansonsten war es dunkel in dem Raum.

Er saß zusammengekauert, nur in seinen roten Pyjama gekleidet, auf der schwarzen Ledercouch und starrte in Gedanken versunken in das prasselnde Feuer des Kamins. Sein Blick war leer, genauso wie sein Innerstes. Tausend Gedanken schwirrten durch seinen Kopf. Er dachte an seine besten Freunde Ron und Hermine. Er vermisste sie. Er vermisste sie schrecklich. Doch sie kamen nicht zurück. Sie waren tot. Genauso wie viele andere. Professor Lupin zum Beispiel. Oder Ginny.

Es war die entscheidende Schlacht gegen Lord Voldemort im Herbst in seinem sechsten Schuljahr. Er und seine Todesser überfielen Hogwarts am späten Abend aus heiterem Himmel. Es war schon einige Zeit seitdem vergangen und mittlerweile war es schon der 24. Dezember, später Abend. Weihnachten. Das Fest der Liebe. Aber was brachte ihm das Fest der Liebe, wenn fast alle, mit denen er es im gemütlichen Kreis, genauer gesagt, im Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum, feiern wollte, weg waren? Nie mehr wieder kamen? Es kam ihm vor wie ein makaberer Scherz. So irreal.

Er hätte sie retten können, sie retten müssen, verdammt! Wäre er nicht so feige gewesen und hätte Dumbledores Anweisungen, der übrigens ohne einen einzigen Kratzer davongekommen war, sich versteckt zu halten, missachtet und seinen Freunden geholfen, dann wäre jetzt alles in Ordnung und er würde nicht so von ungeheuer großen Schuldgefühlen geplagt werden.

Eine einsame Träne rann seine Wange hinunter. Mit einer schnellen Handbewegung wischte er sie weg.

Das Feuer ließ ein lautes Knistern hören, kleine Funken wirbelten umher und er wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen. Sein Puls hatte sich merklich erhöht. Er war in letzter Zeit merklich schreckhafter geworden. Aber wovor sollte er sich denn eigentlich fürchten? Voldemort war tot, er hatte ihn letztendlich mit dem _Avada Kedavra_, den er knapp einen Monat vorher von Snape beigebracht bekommen hatte, niedergestreckt. Doch für welchen Preis? Hätte er doch bloß schneller gehandelt...

Es war ja schon fast ein Wunder, dass er für den Gebrauch des Unverzeihlichen nicht nach Askaban, ins Zauberergefängnis, gesteckt worden war. Wahrscheinlich war man aber einfach nur froh, dass Lord Voldemort endlich, und hoffentlich für immer, besiegt worden war. Die paar Todesser, die den Krieg überlebt hatten, wurden nach Askaban verbannt und warteten jetzt vermutlich noch immer auf den Kuss eines Dementors.

Ein leises Schniefen hallte durch den Raum. Er musste sich verdammt noch mal endlich zusammenreißen!

Er schluckte einmal kräftig, um den Kloß, der sich in seinem Hals gebildet hatte, zu vertreiben. Dann zog er seine Knie enger an seinen Körper und schlang seine Arme fester darum. Er wippte leicht vor und zurück, ließ das Feuer, das ihn auf so sanfte Weise beruhigte, nicht aus den Augen.

Er fragte sich, wie lange er wohl schon dort auf der Couch zubrachte. Langsam hob er den Kopf, um den Himmel zu sehen. Durch das kleine längliche Fenster oberhalb der kahlen Steinwand sah er nichts als pure Schwärze. Doch dann sah er einen Stern, Millionen Kilometer entfernt, aufleuchten. Ganz unscheinbar, kaum wahrnehmbar. Er lächelte matt, als er sich an eine Bemerkung Hermines erinnerte. Sie hatte einmal gesagt, dass, wenn man einmal sterbe, man von den Sternen aus auf die Erde hinuntersehe. Nicht jeder konnte das, aber angeblich war es manchen Zauberern möglich. Ob sie ihn wohl jetzt beobachtete?

Er glaubte eigentlich nicht wirklich daran, aber war nicht immer alles wahr, was Hermine erzählte? So absurd es auch geklungen hatte?

Auch Ron hatte sich damals geweigert, ihrer _Geschichte_, wie er es genannt hatte, Glauben zu schenken. _Wie soll das überhaupt funktionieren?_, hatte er gefragt und dabei mehr als skeptisch geguckt. _Muss man immer alles erklären können?_, hatte Hermine ein bissig entgegnet, scheinbar nicht sonderlich erfreut darüber, dass ihr inzwischen fester Freund ihre Worte angezweifelt hatte. Und auf ein Widerwort folgte das nächste und so entstand, wie so oft, ein völlig sinnloser Streit. Harry hingegen hatte durchaus ernsthaft darüber nachgedacht. Vielleicht war Sirius ja auch dort oben und bewachte ihn stets...

Die nächste Träne bahnte sich den Weg über seine Wange. Diesmal wurde sie nicht aufgehalten. Ein weiterer, leiser Schluchzer bahnte sich seinen Weg durch seine Kehle. Wann war er plötzlich so sensibel geworden?

Er schloss die Augen und atmete tief durch. Als er sie wieder öffnete, bemerkte er einen Schatten an der Wand. Eine Gestalt kam näher. Langsam, auf leisen Sohlen und mit katzenartigen Bewegungen. Er wusste, wer das war und machte sich deshalb nicht die Mühe, seinen starren Blick vom prasselndem Feuer loszureißen.

Die Gestalt ging um die schwarze Couch herum und Harry bemerkte mit einem kurzen Seitenblick, wie sich die Person neben ihm niederließ. Seine silberblonden Haare schimmerten im Schein des Kaminfeuers. Dank seines schwarzen Schlafanzuges wirkte er fast unsichtbar auf der ebenso schwarzen Ledercouch, die nur aufgrund ihres Materials an einigen Stellen hell schimmerte. Wieder das Werk der gelb-roten Flammen vor ihm.

Draco musterte sein Gegenüber genau. War er denn immer noch so traurig, weil er seine Freunde verloren, den dunklen Lord dagegen aber besiegt hatte? Er sollte sich lieber über diese Tatsache freuen und noch viel mehr, darüber, dass er ihn überlebt hatte, als hier in seiner Trauer unterzugehen. Immerhin mussten auch viele Slytherins, darunter Blaise Zabini, sein engster Freund, ihr Leben lassen. Heulte _er_ sich deshalb gleich die Augen aus? Okay, am Anfang war es auch für ihn schwer gewesen, mit der neuen Situation umzugehen, aber es war doch schon mehr als zwei Monate her! Aber vielleicht lag es auch lediglich an der Tatsache, dass Draco weitaus weniger sensibel war und es leichter verkraftete. Es gab auch nicht wirklich viele Menschen, die er seitdem vermisste. Nun ja, eigentlich war Blaise der Einzige, über dessen Tod der Blonde traurig gewesen war. Aber er hatte schnell gelernt, damit umzugehen.

Er seufzte und wartete auf eine Reaktion Harrys. Doch dieser interessierte sich anscheinend mehr für das Feuer als für ihn. Draco streckte sich einmal genüsslich, um die Müdigkeit aus seinem Körper zu vertreiben, und gähnte herzhaft.

„Wieso bist du hier und schläfst nicht schon längst?", fragte er nach ein paar Minuten mit gedämpfter Stimme.

„Konnte nicht... Du schläfst ja auch nicht...", murmelte Harry in seine immer noch angezogenen Knie.

Draco fühlte sich in solchen Momenten immer hilflos. Er wusste einfach nicht genau, was er dann tun sollte. Das einzig Logischste, was ihm gerade einfiel, war, ihn in den Arm zu nehmen. Er rutschte näher an den Gryffindor heran und legte einen Arm um seine Schulter. Kurz darauf spürte er, wie Harry sich gegen ihn lehnte, offenbar dankbar für seine bloße Anwesenheit. Er war froh, dass er Draco hatte. Auch wenn er es sich noch vor einem halben Jahr nicht vorzustellen gewagt hatte. Draco gab ihm die Geborgenheit, die er in dieser Zeit dringend benötigte. Auch wenn er Hermine und Ron niemals in welcher Form auch immer würde ersetzen können, war dies auf alle Fälle besser als nichts.

Gut, er hätte zu Seamus gehen können, aber auch er litt unter den Verlusten und suchte daher Trost bei Parvati, ebenfalls aus Gryffindor, und dort wäre er auf jeden Fall Fehl am Platze...

„Tut mir Leid, wenn ich dich geweckt habe...", murmelte Harry leise und kuschelte sich dichter an Dracos Schulter.

„Shhh... Ist schon okay, ich konnte eh nicht richtig schlafen...", flüsterte der Blonde und machte es sich auf der Couch ein wenig bequemer.

Eine ganze Weile lang saßen sie aneinander gelehnt da und schwiegen sich an.

„Danke, dass du da bist", wisperte Harry und hob seinen Kopf, um Draco in die Augen sehen zu können; die Augen, die er so sehr liebte.

Draco drehte seinen Kopf ebenfalls Harry zu und formte seinen Mund zu einem leichten Lächeln. Er griff sanft nach Harrys Händen, die noch immer um seine angezogenen Beine lagen, und lehnte sich etwas nach hinten.

„Komm her", wisperte er und ließ sich mit dem Kopf auf die Armlehne sinken. Harry folgte ihm und kurze Zeit später lag er an Draco gekuschelt auf dem teuren Möbelstück. Er bettete seinen Kopf auf Dracos durchtrainierte Brust, dem Feuer zugewandt.

„Ich vermisse sie so...", sagte er mit leiser, brüchiger Stimme.

„Ich weiß... Aber wir können es nicht ändern. Das Leben muss weitergehen", erwiderte der Slytherin sanft, verfehlte jedoch knapp sein eigentliches Ziel.

Harry hob den Kopf an, sah in Dracos Gesicht und entgegnete leicht schockiert: „Soll das heißen, ich solle sie einfach vergessen, oder was?"

Der Blonde seufzte einmal und drehte seinen Kopf zum Kamin. Wie lange magisches Feuer wohl brannte?

„Das habe ich nicht gesagt."

„Was denn dann?"

„Ich meinte, dass du dich nicht so in deiner Trauer verkriechen solltest. Glaubst du, für mich ist es leicht? Auch _mein_ bester Freund ist tot und ich kann an dieser Tatsache nichts ändern", erwiderte er bitter.

„Tut mir Leid, ich wollte dich nicht so anfahren. Es ist nur... Wenn Ron mich nicht hätte beschützen wollen, dann wäre er jetzt noch am leben und..." Der Rest ging erneut in einem Schluchzen unter.

„Red nicht so einen Unsinn! Du bist nicht schuld! Es hätte auch anders geschehen können!", versuchte er Harry mit leiser Stimme klarzumachen.

Harry senkte seinen Kopf wieder auf Dracos Brust. „Vielleicht hast du Recht", murmelte er.

„Ich habe Recht, glaub mir. Ich habe immer Recht", meinte der Blonde mit einem Lächeln auf dem Gesicht.

„Paragraph eins: Mr Malfoy hat immer Recht. Paragraph zwei: Wenn dies einmal nicht der Fall ist, tritt Paragraph eins in Kraft", erwiderte der Schwarzhaarige schmunzelnd.

„So gefällst du mir schon viel besser", sagte Draco lächelnd. Harry machte ihn einfach glücklich. Wie konnte er sich nur damals eingeredet haben, dass er Harry hasste? Im Moment war er jedenfalls der wertvollste Mensch in seinem Leben.

„Hätte mir vor einem Jahr jemand vorhergesagt, dass ich Weihnachten in deinen Armen verbringen würde, dann hätte ich ihn wahrscheinlich ausgelacht", sagte Harry ein paar Minuten später.

Draco lachte leise auf und antwortete: „Ich hätte ihm wahrscheinlich einen netten, kleinen Fluch auf den Hals gehetzt."

„Das hättest du getan? So sehr hast du mich gehasst?" Harry wurde auf einmal ein wenig schwer ums Herz.

„Hey, was erwartest du? Wir waren Feinde. Denkst du, ich wäre über diese Tatsache damals glücklich gewesen?"

Harry hob seinen Kopf und meinte grinsend: „Damals wohl eher nicht, aber ich hoffe doch heute."

„Und wie", erwiderte Draco, ließ seine Hand, die bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt auf Harrys Rücken platziert war, zu dessen Nacken wandern und zog ihn zu sich hinunter. Er sah ihm kurz tief in die Augen, ehe er seine schloss und einen sanften Kuss auf Harrys Lippen platzierte.

Nachdem er sich wieder von dem Gryffindor gelöst hatte, hob er seine Hand und strich Harry liebevoll einige, dem Gryffindor die Sicht versperrende, Haarsträhnen beiseite.

Dieser lächelte ihn ebenso liebevoll an und machte es sich anschließend wieder auf Draco bequem. Ein flüchtiger Blick auf die alte Uhr, die auf dem Kamin stand, verriet ihm, dass er bereits viertel vor zwölf war.

Sie Hände des Blonden nahmen ihre Streicheleinheiten auf dem Rücken und Nacken des Schwarzhaarigen wieder auf.

Seine Hände glitten allmählich tiefer, was Harry einen leisen Laut der Zufriedenheit entlockte. Draco lächelte darüber und im selben Moment hob sein Geliebter den Kopf, um seine Lippen nicht eine Sekunde später auf die des Slytherin zu senken und ihn in einem zuerst sanften, dann immer leidenschaftlicher werdenden Kuss gefangen zu nehmen.

Harry löste sich nach kurzer Zeit und sagte, während er nach und nach jeden Knopf Dracos Oberteils einzeln öffnete: „Ich wüsste nicht, was ich jetzt machen würde, wenn ich dich nicht hätte."

„Umso besser, dass ich jetzt da bin, um dich lange genug von diesen Gedanken ablenken zu können", erwiderte Draco mit einem Glitzern in den Augen und fing nun seinerseits an, Harrys rotes Pyjamaoberteil zu öffnen und es schließlich unbeachtet zu Boden fallen zu lassen. Seinem Kleidungsstück erging es nicht viel anders; Harry beförderte es mit einer Handbewegung über die Rückenlehne hinweg.

Ihre Lippen verschmolzen erneut zu einem hungrigen Kuss...

- - - ---

Nach einiger Zeit lagen sie erschöpft, aber glücklich unter einer hergezauberten schwarzen Wolldecke fest umschlungen. Jetzt lag der Slytherin halb auf dem Gryffindor und drückte sich eng an ihn.

Mit einem Mal fiel Dracos Blick wieder auf die Uhr auf dem Kamin: Punkt Mitternacht.

„Frohe Weihnachten, Harry", flüsterte der Blonde seinem ehemaligem Erzfeind zu.

Jener sah Draco sanft lächelnd an und hauchte mehr, als dass er richtig antwortete: „Dir auch. Ich liebe dich."

„Ich liebe dich auch."

Nach kurzer Zeit waren beide dem grausamen Alltag in die Traumwelt entflohen, in der sie alles vergessen konnten. Zumindest für diese Nacht.

Ende


End file.
